The Children of the Abiding Goddess
General Info The Children of The Abiding Goddess (Or The Children ''for short) are a religion originating in the Zin'yah homelands of Zin east of The Freelands. It's associated with the Gyndrillian Sect of The Ancients as the Abiding Goddess is believed to be a member of the Ancient Race. The Children has spread throughout the Freelands, and maintains some presence in even the most western cities and territories. Known for charity work and common festivals, many people even not of the religion tend to participate in their gatherings and holidays. The religion has a strong focus on sound and music, with most members of the official churches learning either songs or instruments to play at services and events. The Children have a strong focus on "Passive" conversion, in that they do not actively preach or encourage converting to their religion, but strive to always have a welcoming environment that would lead others to wanting to be a part of their church. As such, their gathering are always open to all peoples of all walks of life, and are typically well received and enjoyed by peoples of their communities. The Abiding Goddess herself is depicted as tall slender humanoid female, wearing a headpiece that gives off the impression of long flowing red hair. As such, female members tend to have an easier time of working their way up the hierarchy of the church. While the majority members of the church are Zin'yah, the church does have members of pretty much every other race, even have been recorded to be worshiped in small Dupril villages along the eastern lands. A core tenant is the freedom to seek your own path in life, and encourage many to follow their desires and dreams, so long as it does not negatively affect the lives of others. * Origin Race: Zin'yah *Unique Arcana: Sound * Common Arcana: Heroic, Light, Healing *Disallowed Races: None Mythology Untold centuries ago, the lands where ruled by Zin. Ancient and mighty, it had existed since the dawn of time. It had the power to create life in its very image. It crafted the lizards and snakes whom crawl the dirt, the wyverns and drakes of the sky, and eventually, its upright servants, the Zin whom it named after itself. Created to worship and enact his will, they were bound to him as slaves, with no power or freedom. Eventually though, a being came to confront Zin. One that nearly matched him in power. She was known only as The Abiding Goddess. Noble, wise and caring, she came to the land of Zin from the south, a high being of a godly race known only as The Ancients. She saw the plight of the Zin, and pleaded Zin free them from its grasp and allow them to live thier lives as they see fit. It refused, and began to wage war against the Ancients, using all its magic against the Abiding Goddess and her people. The Goddess was too kind and caring to kill Zin, and knew that even if she did, the Zin would be tethered to her in debt as a new master. So she imbued a noble soul among the Zin, with her power. She was given the ability to birth life, freewill to use her strength, and intelligence to know right from wrong. As the Zin did not have names she became known as ''The First Mother, the first Zin ever to birth life without the will of Zin. Her daughters were the first natural born Zin in existence. The triplets were named Zon, Yah, and Laz, each named for one of the gifts The Abiding Goddess had given the Zin. Zon was named for the ability to create life, Yah was named for the Freedom to choose their way in life, and Laz named for the minds they were given to learn of morality. These three daughters would rise up to lead a rebellion against Zin, earning their people true freedom, owing their lives to themselves and no other. In the ensuing war, many lives were lost, but the Zin did earn their freedom, but at the cost of one of the daughters lives. Yah had delivered the final blow to destroy Zin's form, but as the power contained within him released, it destroyed Yah and merged her soul with Zin. Zin's power was so great, it could never truly be destroyed, merely broken apart. In the fires of its death, its final children were born. Merged with the power of the Abiding Goddess that had been in Yah, these entities broke forth into the world, each being a smaller fragment of Zin's power. They fled north, into the sea, making their home on a desolate rocky island known today as Zin's Grave. In honor of their fallen leader, the remaining Zin chose a name for them selves. Zin'yah, meaning 'Free of Zin'. The two surviving sisters founded the city that became the center of Zin'yah culture, the city of Yah. Founded on the place Zin's form was destroyed, the Zin'yah have never forgotten the gift they won that day, and that all things should have the freedom to choose their path in life. Info Type: henotheism (very matriarchal) Direction: inwards Focus: self-improvement Supernatural: angry ghosts, mischievous spirits, Zin'way Dragons Clergy: females mostly Lifestyle: Communal Family in Zin lands, family units in Freelands Chosen: appointed by secular leader(s) in community Distinguished By: symbolic instruments Passed Down: via a strong oral tradition Creation Myth Type: slavery/freed by god Mortals' Origin: slaves to god Major Myth/Symbol(s): the dragon slayer Associated Art form: Music Coming of Age: 21 years old (females only) Coming of Age Rite: involves leading a public ceremony Marriage: chosen by the individuals Marriage Rites: are somewhat informal Death Rites: involve embalming, musical ceremony Major Taboo: prolonged silence Prevalence: believed by many Outsiders: are thought to be following an equal path Category:Religion